


Top And Bottom

by Fanfan_la



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Kris, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, bottom!chanyeol, mentioned!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol wants to switch up the game a little; he's been bottoming for way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top And Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Written a year ago and crossposted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/961307/top-and-bottom-krisyeol-bottomkris).  
> WARNING: Implied rape (not by the main characters). It's more mentioned and not in detail anyway, but just in case.

"...Kris..." A deep, breathy voice murmured into a barely-conscious blonde's ear and making him groan tiredly.   
  
"Hmm... Go back to sleep," the blonde mumbled into his pillow, swatting away a sneaky hand slowly sliding its way along the curve of his butt. He curled in more, his body encroaching the brunette with the deep voice, with the blonde's chest against the other's back.   
  
"It's 7 o'clock," the brunette said, turning to face the taller blonde in bed.   
  
"Go back to sleep, Chanyeol," Kris groaned, peeking his eyes open before burying his head back in his pillow, still surrounding the younger with his body. "It's a Saturday."   
  
Chanyeol pouted before his smile turned into a sly grin. He turned around to face Kris, who had gone back to the land of dreams and was sighing with little breaths in his sleep. Chanyeol took in the adorable sight before making a move on his plan that would surely wake his boyfriend up.   
  
He brought his hand and placed it on top of Kris' thigh, rubbing small circles and other random patterns into the smooth skin with his index finger. When the blonde didn't react, Chanyeol's hand steadily made its way up to the cleft of Kris' rounded ass. He grinned again as he rubbed Kris' ass cheeks, elating small whines from the sleeping blonde. He then grabbed Kris' butt with both hands and pulled him forward before climbing over to the other side, successfully flipping Kris over so that  _Chanyeol_  was now the big spoon.   
  
"Mm... Chanyeol, what are you doing?" Kris muttered, opening his eyes again, only to notice that he was the small spoon to Chanyeol's big spoon. "Hey..."   
  
"I'm the big spoon now, hyung," Chanyeol said, a cheeky look on his face.   
  
Kris turned his body around fully to look at the other, an eyebrow raised. "No you aren't," he said, a little grumpy he had been awoke from his sleep.    
  
"Yes I am," he replied. He grabbed at Kris's ass, pulling their crotches against each other, making the blonde moan in surprise. "See? Who's got who in control now?" He moved a little, slowly getting aroused.   
  
"Stop being so inappropriate, Chanyeol," Kris said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's too early for this."   
  
Chanyeol ignored his blonde boyfriend in  favour of grinding against the other some more, wishing that it was the other's ass he was rubbing against, but hey, he'd take what he could get.   
  
"Chanyeol, stop. I'm too tired for this," Kris whined, waving aimlessly at Chanyeol's wandering hands.    
  
"Now  now , hyung," Chanyeol said. "Indulge me a little." He gently rolled Kris over so that the blonde's ass was pressed against his manhood.   
  
Kris yelped at the sudden feel of something hard in between his cheeks. "Chanyeol! What the hell-"   
  
"Oh come on, hyung!" Chanyeol pouted again, trying to sound seductive. "It's my turn to top you!" He pinned the blonde onto the bed, looking down on the other with a hot-and-bothered expression. "I'll make it really good..."   
  
Kris blanched, hearing the lust in Chanyeol. He didn't like the panicked feeling building in his chest as the brunette continued to brush their bodies together, and so did the only that he could; he pushed Chanyeol off him as hard as he could and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it, leaving the younger sprawled on the floor with a pissed mood and straining erection.   
  
xXx   
  
"So he just... pushed you off?" Kyungsoo repeated, an eyebrow raised as he leaned on the café table with his elbow, his chin in his hand.   
  
"Yes!" Chanyeol huffed, folding his arms. "How many times do I have to say it?"   
  
"...He did what again?" Baekhyun asked, sipping at his hot beverage.   
  
"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol whined. "He left me with a raging erection and didn't even  apologise for it!" He yelled, earning several looks of disbelief or glares from families with young children. Chanyeol shrank in his seat in embarrassment.    
  
"Look, ever think he just doesn't like bottoming?" Kyungsoo proposed, stirring his coffee lazily.   
  
"But- but that's not fair!" Chanyeol pouted. "This is supposed to be a give and take relationship, and I want to top. Not that I don't like bottoming, but... Well, it's been two years and it's my turn!"   
  
"You know you sound like a child, right?" Baekhyun said, looking at the brunette in mild amusement while the other just pouted more. Finally, the older male just shrugged. "Look, try mentioning it the next time you have sex then."    
  
"Is that what you did with Minseok-hyung?" Chanyeol sniggered a bit. "And what about you, Kyungsoo?"   
  
"Nah," Baekhyun replied casually, much to Chanyeol's surprise. "My boyfriend's content with staying bottom. He tried being top in his last relationship and didn't enjoy it."   
  
"Jongin thinks he can dominate me in public, but we both know who really is the submissive in bed," Kyungsoo said casually, earning looks from the two older males.   
  
"Both of you are just lucky," Chanyeol muttered, crossing his arms.   
  
"Just ask him next time," Kyungsoo advised. "And don't try to jump him either. That will only make it worse."   
  
xXx   
  
"Oh fuck, Kris!" Chanyeol panted as another strong thrust hit his throbbing prostate. "Fuck, oh fuck, oh  _please!_ " He moaned, writhing in Kris' tight grasp. He arms raked down the blonde's back, leaving red marks, but neither male gave a damn.   
  
"So... tight..." Kris groaned, speeding up his rocking into the brunette, who only threw his head back in response. "Fuck,  Chanyeol... " Kris flipped the brunette over so that he was underneath the younger male who was now sitting in the blonde's lap, rocking back and forth.   
  
"Ahh!" Chanyeol whimpered, feeling Kris sink deeper inside. He gently rose from his position, before slamming down, earning a low moan from the blonde while he let out a loud cry, gripping at Kris' hips.   
  
Kris watched as the brunette kept bouncing and rocking back and forth in his lap, feeling the other clenched spastically as Chanyeol was quickly reaching his climax.   
  
A strong thrust up from Kris while Chanyeol sank down sent the brunette screaming, ropes of thick semen spurting from his cock. Chanyeol clung to Kris' shoulders as his orgasm hummed through his frame, making the blonde shoot his own load into the other with a muffled groan as Chanyeol's hole tightened erratically around Kris' length.   
  
Panting, Chanyeol gently pulled himself off Kris with a satisfied moan, rolling over to cuddle with his boyfriend. Kris smiled, running one hand through Chanyeol's unruly hair. The brunette sighed contently as he reached out blindly for some wipes to clean himself and Kris off, chucking it to the side in the bin.   
  
Remembering what Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had told him after a moment of relaxation, Chanyeol decided to speak. "Hey, hyung. You know, I'm still annoyed you pushed me off like that last time." He nudged the blonde a little, teasingly.   
  
Weirdly, Kris flushed pink in embarrassment. "Ah... Sorry, Chanyeol. I didn't mean to. You just... caught me by surprise."   
  
Chanyeol nuzzled his face into Kris' pink cheek. "It's fine, hyung. But tell me, why did I catch you by surprise? I can hardly scare you these days."   
  
"You just jumped on me all of sudden! Of course I was going to freak a little!" If Kris was standing, he probably would have flailed his arms a little.   
  
"Hyung, I always jump on you when I'm horny." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it didn't have something to do with me topping?"   
  
"What? No, of course not!" Kris denied too quickly. He shrank a little under Chanyeol's curious stare.   
  
"Hyung..." Chanyeol drawled, drawing little stars on the blonde's hipbone. "You can tell me. You know that, right?"   
  
"I know, Chanyeol," Kris said sincerely.   
  
"Then tell me. I promise I won't laugh. What has got you so jumpy about bottoming?" Chanyeol asked soothingly, wrapping his arm around Kris' waist. Chanyeol felt his boyfriend tense a bit under his touch, but the blonde began to speak.   
  
"I bottomed once... And it was the  worse thing I had ever felt," Kris said quietly, looking a little lost. "It was my first boyfriend at 15 in Canada, when I first found out I liked boys. His name was Aaron." He sighed, biting his lip before continuing. "Long story short, he raped me and I filed for a lawsuit against him a few weeks later. It was a horrible period in my life, but I'm glad it's over, and it hardly affects me anymore, after all that therapy."   
  
Chanyeol's eye crinkled in worry as he noticed the emotion building up in his boyfriend's eyes as he finished speaking. "Hyung... God, I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't  realise you had such a shitty experience."   
  
"It's okay,  Channie. It was a long time ago. Besides, I reported him after, and he was sentenced to jail for assaulting a minor," Kris said wearily. While he had acknowledged that he had been raped, he had gotten past that incident after breaking up with Aaron and getting him jailed for non-consensual sex with a minor. But, he honestly didn't want to dig up the past again, and he still felt a little uncomfortable talking about it and bottoming in general.   
  
"It's not okay, hyung!" Chanyeol shouted suddenly, sitting up to look at the blonde. Kris sat up too, startled by Chanyeol's outburst. "You are supposed to feel amazing the first time you bottom! To feel loved and cared for... Like you did and do for me." Chanyeol turned to the blonde, locking their eyes together. "Let me help you, hyung."   
  
"Chanyeol..." Kris' lips trembled minutely, understanding immediately what the brunette was asking. "I can't..."   
  
"Hyung, I'm not asking of this because I want to top badly," Chanyeol said, cupping his hands around Kris' hands. "Sure, that was the reason before, but now that you told me... I want to show how good it can be, hyung. Just this once." The male stroked Kris' cheek adoringly. "Do you trust me?"   
  
_ Do you trust me?_  
  
Kris clenched his eyes shut, and took a deep breath in. Yes, yes he did.   
  
"I... Yeah, of course I do," Kris replied shakily.   
  
Chanyeol smiled. Not his megawatt, teeth-rich grin, but a loving, comforting tug of lips. "Then lay down, and relax." He gently pushed the blonde back down, drawing swirly patterns on the blonde's skin. "We'll go at your pace, and if you ask me to stop, I will. Promise."   
  
"O-okay," Kris whispered, as he felt Chanyeol's lips ghost around his neck, closing his eyes as he let the sensation of Chanyeol's kisses unwind him.   
  
Chanyeol watched as the elder slowly relaxed his muscles, trailing soft nips on the blonde's pale skin. His fingers danced across Kris' body, trying to get him used to the feeling, so that it wouldn't come as a big shock when his hand got lower. Thinking carefully about how he was going to do this, Chanyeol decided that the best way was to get Kris riled up and fully lax. Grinning to himself, Chanyeol began to make his way down with kisses to Kris' lower area. Yes, he would be very gentle with his hyung when it got to the real deal, but Kris' didn't say anything about not being allowed to tease him first.   
  
Kris gasped as Chanyeol licked a long, wet strip across his hole, not even realising that the brunette had gotten that far already. "Chanyeol..."   
  
"Don't worry, hyung. This will feel good," Chanyeol murmured, and wiggled his tongue at the twitching rim, before dipping in.   
  
"Huuh!" Kris bit his lip as Chanyeol's tongue made it's way past his un-stretched rim. It didn't hurt, but it was a strange sensation, almost... pleasurable. He groaned when the tongue went in deeper, his hands gripping at the sheets as flames of tingling heat shocked his body. "Ah..."   
  
Chanyeol smiled to himself when he felt Kris' enjoyment, knowing that the blonde was nearly ready for the next stage. Continuing his rimming, he gave one last thrust with his tongue before pulling out and grabbing a new tube of lube.   
  
Kris sat up to see where Chanyeol had disappeared to, only to spy the brunette coming back with a tube in his hands. He tensed back up, knowing what was coming next.    
  
Chanyeol saw Kris' expression and pressed a deep kiss against the blonde's lips. "Hyung..." He dropped the lube beside the blonde and rubbed Kris' arms in a comforting gesture, once again leading the blonde to lie down. "I need you to relax for the next bit, okay? It will be uncomfortable either way, but it will hurt more if you tense up." He picked up the tube and dripped some of the contents on his fingers. "Remember, just say the word and I'll stop, okay?"   
  
Kris nodded, too nervous to speak. He slowly spread his legs with Chanyeol's prompting, feeling exposed when he felt a tiny breeze when Chanyeol moved in front of him. He exhaled bit by bit as he felt Chanyeol trace random shapes on his hip again, concentrating on the ministrations there and not on the ones making their way down.   
  
Chanyeol pressed another kiss on Kris' hip before circling his slick finger around Kris' rim. The blonde's breath hitched as Chanyeol's long finger slide in, making his relaxed body tense up automatically. "Shush..." Chanyeol whispered, continuing the drawings on Kris' hip with his hand. Gradually, Kris loosened up, making the tight squeeze of Kris' hole around Chanyeol finger relax, giving the chance to slide it in more.   
  
"Chanyeol, it feels... weird," Kris whimpered. He shifted, moving Chanyeol's finger in him.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Chanyeol asked.   
  
"No, just... go a bit faster," Kris said. The faster it went, the fast it would end. And, even though Chanyeol was being very kind about it, he knew the brunette didn't want to stop. He could tell by the aroused look on the other's face. Besides, it wasn't bad, just an odd feeling. He could handle it.   
  
"Are you sure?" Chanyeol asked another question. No matter how much he want to make Kris feel good at that moment, it was important that the blonde experienced the best, first-time-bottoming sex (he didn't count the one Kris just told him about), even if took a long time to reach that point. Plus, he didn't want to traumatise the male even further.   
  
Kris smiled at the brunette, showing how serious he was. "I'm sure."   
  
"Okay," Chanyeol exhaled, before slipping in another slicked finger alongside the first, shallowly pushing it in and out to get Kris' hole used to the sudden stretch.   
  
Kris gasped as he felt the second finger enter him and squirmed a little, feeling his rim stretch more to accommodate the width of two fingers. Like Chanyeol promised, it didn't hurt, but the new sensation was a slow burning and Kris wasn't sure if he like it or not. As Chanyeol's fingers continued to moved shallowly and Kris got used to the stretch, he started to feel the heat pooling at his stomach. It felt  good,  really good.   
  
Chanyeol grinned as he noticed Kris biting his lip to stop the sounds escaping his mouth. He had stopped tracing shapes on Kris' skin after a while, wanting the blonde only to focus on the feeling of fingers inside. He moved them at a faster pace but kept it gentle, trying to find the blonde's prostrate for future reference.   
  
"Ah!" Kris yelped, feeling a strong jolt of pleasure shoot through his body when Chanyeol's fingers pressed against a spongy spot. The brunette realised very quickly and aimed for the spot again, watching the blonde arch his back beautifully every time Chanyeol hit the spot.   
  
"Chanyeol!" Kris gasped, his body shaking for the amount of pleasure he never felt before. "Oh god, Chanyeol!"   
  
Chanyeol maintained his ministrations, scissoring his fingers at the same time while alternately missing and hitting Kris' prostrate with each push in, earning delicious moans and whines, and making Chanyeol's cock twitch in enjoyment. "What do you want, hyung?" Chanyeol purred, enjoying the sight of a wrecked blonde beneath him.   
  
"I want... I want more..." Kris said hoarsely. "And I want... I want to call you oppa." The blonde blushed as he uttered his final request.   
  
Chanyeol couldn't believe what he heard, nearly stopping his fingers in surprise. "You want to call me oppa?" He asked, leaning closer and caressing the blonde's supple skin with his free hand, getting a subtle shudder from the other.   
  
"Yes..." Kris whispered. He looked at the brunette, eyes blown in lust and embarrassment.   
  
Chanyeol swallowed as he saw the hidden want behind Kris' brown irises, and twitched when he heard it in the blonde's voice as well. "Okay. Okay," he breathed shallowly. "But hyung, are you sure about this? Once we go past this point, I don't think I can go back. I don't want to traumatise you even further, so please,  _please_ stop me now if you don't want this," Chanyeol said, even as his body trembling with need.   
  
Kris shifted on Chanyeol fingers again, locking eyes with the younger. "I'm sure, Chanyeol. And I wasn't completely traumatise by that experience, just aware that he did violate me, and that I didn't trust anyone not to hurt me when bottoming, until I met you." Kris caressed Chanyeol's cheek. "I trust you to make this good for me, Chanyeol. I'm just nervous, since this my first time since... Aaron." The blonde blinked before smiling. "So do it. Fuck me,  _oppa._ "    
  
Chanyeol exhaled out shakily, the heat at his stomach getting warmer as he felt his cock harden. "God,  hyung. I didn't even know you had an oppa kink." He nipped at Kris' collarbone as he slipped a third finger in, earning a hitch in Kris' moans. "That  _I_ had an oppa kink. It's so  _hot._ "   
  
"Well, now you do," Kris replied, panting as Chanyeol's three fingers dug in softly but deeper and further. The blonde writhed as Chanyeol pressed against his prostate again, but this time didn't pull away, keeping his fingers crooked against the spongy spot as he varied the pressure. "Oh,  _please!_ " The blonde sobbed, gripping the sheets tightly. "Please!"   
  
"Shush, hyung," Chanyeol said he continued to prod at Kris' pleasure spot, not once letting up as he stroked the spot, watching the blonde arch his back as the pressure became too much for him.   
  
Kris opened his mouth for a voiceless scream and shuddered as a shot of hot cum left him, spraying Chanyeol's chest. His toes curled as Chanyeol milked his still hard cock with his free hand, making sure he had cum completely, although the brunette's fingers were still inside him. "Hah- hah- Chan- Chanyeol..." Kris struggled to get out. "I'm ready. Please-" The blonde sat up, pulling Chanyeol's digits out. "I'm ready," he whispered hotly in the brunette's ear, before pulling Chanyeol into a rough kiss which the blonde easily dominated, despite where he was.   
  
"Hyung-" Chanyeol whined when Kris rocked their bare erections together, elating twin groans from both of them.   
  
"Yifan," Kris breathed, grinding against Chanyeol. "Call me Yifan."    
  
" _Yifan,_ " Chanyeol said, hauling Kris onto his lap as he laid himself down, surprising the blonde. "You control our pace, okay?" He reached out for the lube and quickly slicked his member, giving Kris a brief kiss before lining his dick with Kris' thoroughly prepared hole. He gently took Kris' hand and brought it to his cock, making sure Kris was the one to push it in and not himself.   
  
Kris closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, positioning himself before he slowly pushed himself down, gasping at the burning but undeniably amazing feeling of being filled.   
  
Chanyeol clenched his eyes shut as the warm tightness of Kris engulfed the head of his member, willing himself not to thrust deeper into the heat while Kris was pushing down.   
  
Kris moaned as he sat down until he had Chanyeol's dick to the hilt, the thickness stretching more than Chanyeol's own fingers could. "Chanyeol-" Kris gasped as he felt the brunette twitch inside him.   
  
Chanyeol gripped Kris' hips tightly, making the blonde bite his lip. "Oppa, remember?"   
  
"Oh fuck. Fuck me,  _oppa,_ " Kris breathed hotly, trailing his hands down Chanyeol's broad chest.   
  
"You're in control, Yifan," Chanyeol reminded the blonde. "You can do it."   
  
Kris nodded, shifting a little before he raised his hips slowly with Chanyeol's hands cupping his ass, Chanyeol's cock dragging along his tight walls as he pulled the brunette out until the tip. The blonde's head tilted back while his mouth fell open in a silent moan as he slid back down, the welcome stretch opening his insides deliciously.   
  
Chanyeol felt the heat flare at the pit of his stomach as he watched Kris' erotic expressions, the elder barely making a noise apart from little gasps and mewls, something Chanyeol hadn't expected since the blonde barely made noises when fucking him. He rotated his hips as an experiment when Kris pushed down, earning a louder, strangled moan from the other.   
  
Kris choked as Chanyeol continued to move his hips as the blonde bounced up and down, the brunette's cock brushing against Kris' prostate. "Oppa, please! I want more!" Kris groaned out, leaning over a bit so Chanyeol could see his face properly.   
  
The brunette slid the blonde a bit closer and then pulled Kris down, so that the elder was still riding the male but chest to chest, Kris' cock trapped in between their bodies and being rubbed as they moved in synchronisation. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kris' back, the space between them practically non-existing.    
  
"Hah-!" Kris breathed out a puff of hot air, the room's temperature increasing exponentially. He dug his hip down against Chanyeol's, pushing the member deeper and harder, making the blonde cling tighter to Chanyeol and burrow his head into brunette's sweaty neck.   
  
Chanyeol nipped at any of Kris' glistening skin that he could reach and made bruising hickeys along his neck, feeling the blonde relax and become more pliant in his hold, their hips rocking in tangent.    
  
Kris whined into Chanyeol's ear, having never experienced this kind amount of pleasure before. "Now I know - ah! - why you enjoy me- hah- fucking you so much," the blonde laughed breathlessly before ending his sentence with a mewl. "It's  _good,_  oppa."   
  
Chanyeol chuckled, buckling into the blonde's prostrate again. "And I can see w-why you enjoy fucking me so much." He groaned lowly. "You're so tight, Yifan."   
  
Kris just let out a choked sob of pleasure in response, Chanyeol's cock rubbing Kris' walls so nicely, the friction and prodding of his prostrate driving Kris crazy. "Ugh, so good so good, oppa..." He babbled mindlessly, losing it to the haze of pleasure.   
  
Chanyeol only grunted as he tried to keep a steady pace, rocking his hips up into the writhing blonde, who was moaning for him to go faster.   
  
Usually when it was Kris fucking Chanyeol, they both would go slowly and then would sped up, Chanyeol being thoroughly fucked into the bed sheets until he was screaming for dear life.    
  
This time however, Chanyeol didn't want to go faster; he wanted to drag it out for Kris, knowing from past relationships that while slow meant it took longer to reach an orgasm, it also meant a toe-curling, body-shaking one, dragging out a blissful feeling of a different kind of high.   
  
"Please, oppa.  _Faster,_ please. Please- ah!" Kris was full on begging, grinding down on Chanyeol, who only held Kris' hips to stop him from speeding up.   
  
Chanyeol had never seen Kris beg during or outside of sex except for one time; hell, it was usually Chanyeol begging to 'deeper, harder,  _faster,_ ' and if it had been in any other situation outside of sex where Kris begged, he'd be worried. The strong, cold city guy Kris begging for anything was a sign that something wrong.   
  
And yet, seeing Kris on top of him, begging for more, set Chanyeol off.    
  
But not in the way Kris wanted.   
  
"No," Chanyeol said, his deep voice husky from the heavy panting. "We're going to go nice and slow until you're nothing but a pile of loose limbs sitting on my cock."   
  
Kris sobbed, his dignity leaving him. He couldn't take the slow drag of Chanyeol inside, brushing against his throbbing walls, the friction of heavenly bliss. Kris clung tighter to Chanyeol as the brunette slid in and out, the rhythmic motion making the white haze of blinding pleasure furl in the blonde's stomach, the pressure climbing steadily.   
  
Chanyeol panted as he stared up at Kris' clenched eyes, mouth open and breathing heavily, small moans escaping from time to time, and sometimes nonsensical words. The blissed out expression, gaping mouth, and hazy eyes of his sexily sweaty boyfriend was enough to snap the thin thread of control Chanyeol had over himself.    
  
Flipping them over gently, Chanyeol rolled over so he was hovering over Kris, who was beneath him, before he continued his agonisingly slow pace, grinding his hips into Kris whilst staring into the tightly-shut eyes of the blonde underneath. "Look at me, Yifan," Chanyeol said huskily, his voice lower than normal as he rolled his hips. Chanyeol admired the beautiful sight of the blonde splayed beneath, chest heaving and hands gripping the sheets as strangled moans let loose from the blonde's mouth. "That's it, baby."   
  
Kris grabbed at Chanyeol's head, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss as he sobbed brokenly into the brunette's mouth. He tore away when another hard press to his prostate made him yell at the ceiling, back arching. "Close- so close!" He trembled, the curling in the pit of his stomach starting to quickly build up as he desperately tried to hold it at bay, wanting to stay in his hazy bliss for as long as he could.   
  
"Just- just a little longer, Yifan," Chanyeol groaned, rocking into Kris harder and a little faster. He pulled the other up into a sitting position, revelling in the noises that Kris was making as he was reaching his peak.   
  
"Ch-Chanyeol!" Kris cried out, one particular thrust sending him crazy as he clung to the brunette tightly. "Can't-!"   
  
Chanyeol didn't stop moving and couldn't take it anymore, speeding up as his own peak was being reached, harsh panting leaving his lips. "T-together, Yifan. Together- ah!" He cried out, letting his body go as white ropes of cum released into Yifan's clenching whole while he shallowly rocked his hips to milk it all out.   
  
Kris let out a choked moan as he shot out his release, feeling Chanyeol's own filling him wetly. He collapsed backwards, Chanyeol following with the brunette, landing on the other side.    
  
Chanyeol blindly grabbed for some wipes on the bedside table, and quickly wiped down the both of them before settling back into the warmth of their bed with happy smiles and exhausted bodies. Sighing contently, Kris turned so that his chest was against Chanyeol's back as the other laid back down, cuddling the brunette and burying his face into Chanyeol's shoulder.   
  
"How is it that even after I topped you, you still managed to become the big spoon?" Chanyeol grumbled, but smiled as Kris nipped at his skin lightly, and leaned into the blonde's embrace.   
  
"Because I'm taller than you, and I still top in this relationship," Kris replied, nosing the brunette's hair.   
  
"Does that mean I won't top again?" Chanyeol pouted, a little miffed.   
  
"No, of course not," Kris said, grinning. "I really enjoyed that, but I do prefer topping. Maybe we'll switch every so often, hm?"   
  
Chanyeol perked up, turning in Kris' grasp to face the older male. "Okay, I can live with that."   
  
Kris kissed Chanyeol's forehead. "Thanks for that, Chanyeol. I love you," he said, embracing the other tightly, before throwing the light covers over themselves.   
  
"Love you too, hyung," Chanyeol said sleepily. He snuggled into Kris' hug, eyes closing as he wondered what he would tell Baekhyun and Kyungsoo tomorrow.   
  
xXx   
  
"So?" Baekhyun asked, stirring his coffee.   
  
"So?" Chanyeol repeated, grin on his lips.   
  
"How did it go?" Baekhyun pressed, eager for the sex gossip. As if he didn't have sex with his boyfriend practically every day.   
  
Sadly - or thankfully, in Chanyeol's case - Kyungsoo couldn't join them. He was apparently tending to his sick boyfriend, who had caught the flu the other night.    
  
"It was wonderful. I relaxed Kris-hyung into it, and then he agreed to make it a more regular occurrence, although he still tops most of the time," Chanyeol said, leaving out the bit about Kris' past experience.   
  
"I thought you wanted to top for most of the relationship though?" Baekhyun questioned, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Nah," Chanyeol replied. "After dating hyung for so long, I enjoy bottoming for him anyway. Plus, I still get to top him once in a while, which is great!"   
  
"Huh. Never thought you of all people would settle for being bottom," Baekhyun said.   
  
"Never thought you would be topping," Chanyeol shot back.   
  
"Hey, just because when we once were in a friends-with-benefits relationship which consisted of me being strictly bottom and you strictly top, doesn't mean I can't top," Baekhyun replied haughtily.    
  
"I don't doubt it, Baek," Chanyeol laughed. "I saw Minseok-hyung last time, and he could barely walk."   
  
"I still can't walk properly from last night either," said a sweet voice from behind the two males. Minseok approached the table with Kris behind him, a tiny limp in both Minseok and Kris' walk that only people who knew of what happened last night would have noticed.    
  
"Are you two gossiping about our sex lives?" Kris asked, sitting down next to Chanyeol as Minseok sat next to Baekhyun.   
  
"No," the two in concern said at the same time, earning disbelieving looks from their respective boyfriends.   
  
"But, I have to say Yifan, how was it?" Minseok asked suddenly, sending a sly look to the taller blonde, who smirked. "Because let me tell you, while Baek here is good at what he does, he tends to be a lot louder than I am, sometimes, especially when he asks me to-" Baekhyun hastily covered Minseok's mouth with his hand while the elder just laughed, the sound being muffled.   
  
"Well, it was amazing, actually," Kris admitted, making Chanyeol blush. "We even had this thing where I called him-" Kris' mouth was quickly covered, mirroring the position of the couple opposite them, much to the two elder males' amusement.   
  
"You asked me if you could," Chanyeol hissed, a flush on his face. Yes, last night was hot as hell, but did Kris have to nearly mention  the kink?   
  
Kris shrugged his shoulders, as if to say,  _'Well if you're going to discuss our sex lives...'_  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol sighed simultaneously, wondering why they both had secretly shameless boyfriends. Then they remembered they were no better.   
  
Then, they both blamed Kyungsoo for his tendency to talk about all the sex details every time they had met up for the past four years.   
  
Who knew that the innocent looking male was actually the dirtiest of them all, especially with his poor boyfriend who was probably being fucked right at that very moment, sick or not?   
  
They did not envy Kim Jongin at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Ramblings:  
> I JUST SAW B.A.P YESTERDAY (13/05/16) OMG I'M DEAD. YONGGUUUUUUUUK *screeches*  
> It was the literally best thing I ever saw in my life and worth that whole day of standing outside and waiting. It made it to the top five best days of my life. They were my first proper K-Pop group that I fell in love with (until EXO came along) and I'm so glad that I managed to see them live :D  
> Guys, if you ever have that chance to see your favourite group live, take it. It is worth the money, waiting and the inevitable boredom from waiting hahaha.
> 
> Anyhow, if you enjoyed this, send some comments and kudos!


End file.
